Day For Us
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: [TruDavis] Tru makes plans.


Title: Day For Us

Author: Kora

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Tru/Davis

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to.

Author's Note: Veruca is amazing…I love her. This is for her V-Day! *^_^* Hopefully she enjoys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tru…shouldn't you…be somewhere?" Davis asked the question warily for several reasons. One, he didn't want to piss her off. Two, he wasn't sure if she should be somewhere saving someone, if they had gone back a day or not, etc. And lastly, three, he didn't want his asking to prompt her to leave.

This was the first time, well…_ever_, that she had been relaxed in his office. Keyword _his_. She sat on his desk Indian style, hands clamped on either ankle and looking ahead at his TV, fascinated by what was on screen. She seemed to suddenly notice him there and beamed, "No…well…I have to watch the News here in about an hour. I think there's a clue there about this case but otherwise…"

"So we've gone a day back?"

"I got another 'help me'." She confirmed with a nod.

Davis frowned, hurt. Normally when a day was drawn back she told him about it, let him in on the case, asked for help. But this time she hadn't approached him at all. He nodded meekly, "So the news…"

"Yeah, that's why I'm in your office, closest place I could find with a TV but…news isn't on for another hour so I started flipping channels. I can't believe you paid for the premium cable package in your office."

Davis' frown deepened, "I don't-"

"You have HBO, Cinemax…"

"Oh. That. Yeah, well…" he scratched the back of his head, not quite sure how to explain he spent almost all of his time in the office. He didn't have much of a life and with that in mind, had built up a decent amount of money. With no one to really spend it on but himself, he figured a nice TV package would be a good reward. Wasn't like he had a girlfriend to lavish gifts upon.

Naturally the thought of a girlfriend immediately led his eyes to Tru and he blushed.

__

Not even in your dreams, his thoughts hissed.

Tru whistled, "Mmm hmm, Boyd looks mighty fine in this scene."

"What?" Davis asked, blinking.

Tru pointed to the screen and he could see some movie was playing, "You know, Billy Boyd, guy who plays Pippin."

"Pippin?"

"He's one of the hobbits." Tru said, looking at him incredulously, "You know, Merry's friend…not Frodo, who's Elijah Wood or Sam, who's the kid from 'Goonies' but…"

"I - I get your point." Davis said simply, casting his eyes to his filing cabinet. He grabbed a file from it and absently began to flip though the papers inside, remarking, "Well, it's okay if you hang out in my office and watch the movie, just make sure you don't miss the news and maybe after you've watched it, if you have time, you can tell me about - about this case."

Tru's eyes flashed with recognition, "Oh Davis…I know I didn't tell you sooner but…I mean, I've been so busy unraveling clues I didn't think…I didn't get a chance to…"

"Tru, it's okay," Davis said softly, her apology more than enough to sooth his wounded feelings. He was about to leave when she patted a spot next to her, "Hey, wanna watch with me?"

The very question sent a shot down his spine. _She's asking you as a friend, nothing else,_ his thoughts hissed again. He tried to ignore the buzzkill his mind sent but it sat there, eating away at him. 

God, he hoped this wasn't pity on her part. Or her continuing to make up to him. Hopefully it was a friendship-related thing…he wasn't _even_ going to hurt himself by pretending this was anything more.

He found himself shrugging, hand clasped tightly on the file he held, "I dunno…"

"Come on, this movie's great and Boyd is-"

"Yeah, I know. Um, just so you know, Tru. I'm not…you know…like that. I do…like women."

She laughed, the sound sparkling and it was hard for a dopey grin not to form on his face when he heard it. He'd made her laugh. As the musical noises faded, she spoke, "I know that, Davis. I'm just expounding more on my current film crush. Can't help it. Now come on, stop being a wallflower and watch this with me."

Davis let out a breath and with another shrug sat the file down and walked over, his eyes on the screen. They watched a few minutes in silence and he frowned, "So…what's happening right now?"

"What?"

"In the movie…what are they-"

"Oh my god," she gasped, eyes wide, "You…haven't seen this have you?"

He couldn't help but look chagrined, voice tiny, "Maybe…"

"Oh my god, how could you have not seen this movie?! Everyone's seen the first Lord of the Rings movie! I mean, maybe if you hadn't seen the second or the third I could understand but-"

"I haven't seen any of them." He admitted, still sheepish.

"Oh no," she looked determined, "I should have known…your reaction to Pippin and Hobbits and…this has to be rectified! Immediately!"

Davis had never seen Tru so set on something that didn't involve a case, "Tru, I don't"

"You and me'll have a movie day!" she said firmly, "You can come to my apartment and we can watch the movies on my DVD from beginning to end. Extended versions naturally but they are long…suppose it'll have to be more than one day …hey! It could be kind of cool, like a day for us and an activity…movie day…we can watch 'Charlie's Angels' and 'Harry Potter' and maybe even check out some of that 'Firefly' DVD set I just got…"

"Whoa, whoa-" Davis held up his hands, overwhelmed, "I don't…you mean, you want one day a week for me and you to - to watch movies?"

"Yeah, why, you don't want to?" Tru asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

She looked so adorable Davis felt like he'd keel over - hell, her suggestion alone was about ready to kill him with happiness. One day a week for just him and Tru?! He'd died. Yup, died and gone to heaven and he'd be damned if he'd asked her for a 'help me'. No taking this day back.

"N-no. That'd be great," he gave her a little grin and he could have sworn she'd blushed but that had to be impossible.

"Now, naturally, I mean it'd have to be cancelled or re-done - at least for me, if a day jumps and all but…"

"I get the idea, Tru. Like I said, it'd be great. Let's do it." Davis replied with more confidence than he felt. Him and Tru. Alone. In her apartment. Watching movies. Once again, he had _so_ died and gone to heaven.

She squealed, "Awesome!"

Her arms wrapped around him in a quick hug that immediately left him breathless. Then as quick as it happened, it ended, her drawing away to look at the screen. "Oh! Billy's on!"

Her eyes feasted on the man on screen. Davis frowned, "You like _that_ guy?"

"Yeah…why?" the last word was tight with warning.

Davis held up his hands in surrender, "Nothing…just. He doesn't seem like your type."

"Explain." Again, tight with warning.

"Just...he seems…shy. And…and almost geeky. And he and his friends aren't...you know, muscular. Or even very thin…especially that guy on the end there." Davis pointed at the screen to illustrate his point.

"Davis, Davis," Tru chided, clicking her tongue, "Now how would you know what _my_ type is?"

Davis swallowed. God, he knew he had gone bright red. It was so humiliating.

Still, if Tru noticed she didn't comment on it, "For your own edification, yeah, muscular guys are nice but girls like more than a body. You've got to have a mind too, a heart. Then it doesn't matter if you've got some chub on you or if you are a math whiz. Guys see through a girl's faults, right? Same here…besides, some of those traits you think to be geeky or unattractive are endearing…at least they are to me."

The way she'd finished up…she'd been looking at him. Right at him. Her words almost pointed. 

__

No, she doesn't mean any of the things you think she means, dillweed. She's not, I repeat, not interested in you like that and never will be. You're her friend if anything. Period. For the rest of time. That's it. Deal. Be happy with what you got. His thoughts stated quite clearly.

He sighed, choosing to settle with, "I see."

Tru laughed and he wondered exactly why but didn't really care, proud he once again caused that musical sound. Suddenly Tru cursed, noticing the time and quickly flipped to the News. As she became embroiled in watching, Davis thought about the future and how soon, one day would be just his and Tru's.

His earlier grin returned and for the first time in a long time, he was very, very happy. Life was good.


End file.
